fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 07 - Extermination - Clone Facility
Interval 07 - Extermination - Clone Facility is the first part of Interval 07. The Sergeant explores the Perseus Compound, and tries to stop the Nightcrawlers from stealing Alma's DNA samples. Brief SITUATION: You have entered the long abandoned ATC Cloning Facility. Enemy forces are believed to have already entered the compound. Paranormal activity appears to be increasing as you delve further into the structure. MISSION: Track enemy forces to the heart of the facility and prevent them from obtaining Alma's genetic data. Walkthrough In the vent, turn on your flashlight, or if you have a Lightning Arc, use this in place of the flashlight as you make your way through the vents. When you can go no further, smash the vent covering and drop into a dark room. As the power is not on, search the room for a lever that can be used to turn the power back on and open the sliding door. Walk down the hall and into a lab room. There is a Medkit and one or two frag grenades found here. Keep moving until you come across a room with some Nightcrawlers. Snipe the guy across from you before he knows you're there, and then hop over the railing and under the opposite ledge, behind some boxes, is a Health Booster. Climb up the stairs to the next room, and more mercs will want to stop you. Be careful, because some of them carry shotguns. In the first little room to your right are two body armors and a medkit. Walk through the big sliding door and down the hallway. Enter a lab-like room with lots of operating tables and Fettel will appear, talking about his mother and what they did to her. Continue through the morgue. When you enter the hallway, on the left, through the jammed big transparent sliding door, Chen's ghost is watching you before he dissolves into ash. Enter the barracks and find a Scarecrow on the floor. You can either sidestep it or shoot it from where you are. When you enter the room with the red flare, look to your right and see Morrison's and Chen's ghosts watching you. Not until the radio plays static and something runs behind you (its shadow can be seen on the wall in front of you) does the door out open. Keep going along in what appear to be small labs and doctor's office-type settings. Near the desk with two frag grenades, you will find an orange‐colored box written "WARNING Biohazard". Shoot it, and you will get Reflex Booster with a low probability. It is wise to execute quick save before trying. Next, you will come to a room with some sort of tubs on each side. In the middle of the room is a Scarecrow, but unlike the others you will see, this one does not have the characteristic black spot on the floor, but is still noticeable by the growling sound and the "heat waves" above its lair. You can hop on the tubs to avoid it or shoot it from a distance. When you reach some windows looking below, watch as Alma will "play" with some Nightcrawlers, though this is not what they intended at all. Keep walking and when you come across some of the mercenaries, shoot one in the back before they know you're there. When they are all cleared out, proceed on to the next room. Although it looks like it is a dead end, look to the left for a vent. Bust the covering and move through the vent until you can go no further, then drop down into the room and use the laptop and then go through the open door. Soon you will arrive in a lab that looks very similar to the one seen in the hallucination from Interval 05. There are two Scarecrows here, though they can be avoided or shot from a distance. In the next room is another laptop to interact with for another audio message, and Fettel will appear in the window to the right and comment about the audio. Keep going until you're in another operating-type room, and when you get to the window, there will be some ghosts that appear and try to scare your socks off. In a closet in the left side of the room are some frags, body armor and medkits for you to pick up, and proceed on. Soon you'll end up in an area with plenty of white, blue and green stacks of plastic boxes and some mercs wandering around. There is an explosive barrel in the far right of the room, a circuit box and a fire extinguisher that can be shot if someone goes near one. When they're all gone, enter the sliding door and interact with the control panel to open the big silver sliding door. On the other side of the door, look to the right to the window of the control room you were just in and you will see Chen's ghost watching you. Continue down the hallway to a large equipment elevator. Interact with the panel to start the elevator and its the end of this part of the Interval. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Intervals Category:Perseus Mandate intervals Category:Perseus Mandate Walkthroughs